Many aerospace applications use linear and rotary displacement measurements. These include such things as throttle lever position and flap position on aircraft. The sensor presently used to measure such linear and rotary displacement is the linear variable differential transformer (LVDT). These sorts of devices require electrical power and wiring to transmit the signal. As a result, LVDT based readouts are subject to electromagnetic pulses and electromagnetic interference. Although LVDT sensors are relatively lightweight transformers, reducing the weight will reduce costs and offer other advantages.